Daily Struggles of a Delusional Teenager
by SphericalRainbow
Summary: Rin Kagamine is "of age" where she realizes how much life sucks. The realization hits her so hard that she decides to vent all about it, and it all starts with a Chicago trip and grape juice. Most are true stories. Takes place in the USA. Really wrote this because I was bored on a 12hr trip but oh well. It's worth keeping up, I suppose.
1. Grape Juice

Dear Diary,

It is a sad day for Rin Kagamine and let me _**tell you why.**_

 _ **I'm on a bus with 100+ nerds and I don't have grape juice.**_

It's a serious issue. I may need to make a gofundme over this. I can imagine it now.

"Help poor teenager get the fucking grape juice she deserves".

I swear. Mew is crunching her _**loud ass sunchips in my ear**_.

Okay. Let me fill you in on the _full_ situation. We are on our way to Chicago for our annual band trip. And she has _**so many oreos sweet Jesus**_.

I'd choke on that many oreos to be honest. And I don't even _like_ oreos.

Don't glare at me. I said it and you can fight me. _**I don't like oreos**_. Oranges are better (and healthier too).

But you know what I love more? Grape juice. The grape juice that is missing from my life.

It's the reason I breathe honestly, and I'm beyond upset that I don't have it just yet.

Oh jeez we are pulling into a gas station. Give me one moment I'll be back with my beloved.

\- Oranges

Update: I now have my hands on grape juice and I am getting married to it.


	2. Parades and Pole Dancing

Dear diary,

Yesterday was a mess holy damn. So much happened, and I wanted to write last night, but I was on sugar high and no one wants to see that.

Okay, so first, we went to a parade, right? It's the whole point of coming, so you would _**think**_ my dumb ass could remember my instrument.

But that's what you want to think. Because I didn't.

So I had to "play" my friend's flute, and that was a mess in itself. I have no idea how to _**hold**_ the damn thing, or get a note out.

Mew is watching me and telling me that I shouldn't "play my friends". Bitch, I'm gay.

Let me rant on this bitch, okay? She's posted _**40 fucking snapchats in three fucking days**_. But that's okay, she's one of my besties.

Okay, continuing on. So we went to a dinner boat last night. My friend Miku did my hair and makeup, then we left. Well that was a fucking festival.

Mew just noted she "takes too many pictures of her ugly face". Shit fam.

Anyway, so these guys started dancing to this slow song, and they started fucking _**pole dancing**_ and it was great oh my god. Even the chaperones thought it was funny.

Then we can get song requests right? So I had gone up to request this song my friends and I like. Then I went back to Mew and Miku and we just kinda chatted then about 10 minutes later all we hear is:

"Sooooooome" and I _**lost it**_. And we were just running around like " _ **-BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WOOOORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME**_ " and it is still my proudest moment omg.

The boat ride was about 2-3 hours long. I was so high on sugar it wasn't even funny. We got on the bus to go back and I went to write, but I fell asleep with this in my hands, so none of it got done (obviously because I'm a lazy ass).

Yee boi.

-Oranges


	3. Seasonal Rants

Dear diary,

Ah yes, winter is great. School breaks, holidays, and cakes.

But what else is there? Nasty white shit known as snow.

I hate it. We're trying to go back home and it's fucking _**snowing**_ and it's causing issues and my stomach and uterus I swear to _**God**_ are working together to kill me before we get home. And to add to it, it's a fucking 12-hour trip and we're ditching this museum to go home and _**GAHHHHHH**_.

And I want to work on something-anything-else but I have no inspiration, so I'mma rant.

We haven't even played Pokemon Go yet for today, but why? Oh _**right.**_ _ **Because snow fucking exists**_. Like damn man.

I want food. Food sounds great. It _**always**_ sounds great. But all I have is fudge and nothing to eat it with. No, all I have is snow and cramps.

I even tried to play video games, but that helped nothing. Instead, I've managed to just scream at it and suddenly want to cry. Is this what being a teenager is? Really?

Well, I hate it.

I guess I'm gonna just rip my insides out for sheer pleasure. Fuck my life.

-Oranges


	4. Lingerie and Virginities

Dear Diary,

Now I see why everyone calls Walmart "MethMart". Holy hot damn.

This happened a few days ago, but it's never too late to explain, right?

So I went to the store with Mew and my other friend, and all we went in for was poster board, but of course, we left with more.

So I found this super cute top and bra right? For $20 together. I went to go try them on, but the top was missing its tag, so we were waiting for the nice lady to find a tag to put on, but then these guys come up. They _had_ to have been our age (I'm 16, Mew is 18, and my other friend, Miki, is 19), but they were carrying a swimsuit for a three-year-old female with movie characters and such on it and they were asking to try it on. The lady wouldn't let them.

So what did they do? Oh _boy_.

So they went down the lingerie isle and took a few of them, coming to me and Mew for "advice" and asking us which would be a better slingshot and such. Then, they came by with one still in the package and read the packaging out loud, which read "Great for your cheeks", and he goes "I like to think I have mighty _fine_ cheeks" and he _**put them on over his face**_. He then turned to me and asked me to take a picture with him for his snapchat, so I did as Mew was losing her shit behind me.

The entire time, Miki looked like she was gonna die.

As we were leaving, Miki is just muttering "but they were cute…" as Mew and I talked about how gay we were.

Now there's more.

So yesterday, we were at lunch, and Mew's ex-boyfriend was sitting with us (for whatever reason) and he tried to take my cookie.

 _ **Bitch that's my cookie. I'll cut you.**_

Anyway, so Gakupo also sits with us, and he just goes "That's her cookie man, you can't take it."

Now, we have this ongoing joke where whenever Gakupo tells someone that they can't take anything of mine, we go "then you shouldn't have taken her virginity", which he definitely didn't do, but it's still funny. Anyway, so that was Gumi's response. Now, I haven't been paying attention up until this point and I look up and go "Gumi what the fuck, I have a girlfriend." Then Mew goes "Oh then call her and she can take it."

 _ **AND IT TOOK ME A FUCKING MINUTE AND I FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR**_.

I was losing my shit as Mew and Gumi just chanted "We broke Rin! We broke Rin!"

So that's my life. It's still shit, but I have grape juice and a sliver of dignity.

And no snow. That's the best part.

-Oranges


End file.
